The Chosen Ones
by garnetfenghuang
Summary: After 100 years of ignorance and bliss, a Dark power shall awaken, threatening to destroy the Worlds. Only eight children blessed with the power of the Crystals and one blessed with the power of Darkness can bring peace to the Worlds again.
1. It Begins

_Once the Seventh World was created, the Sixth, Fifth, Fourth and Third broke apart and distanced themselves along vast space and time. Those of the Seventh World and the Worlds that came after grew up never knowing of their Ancestors, their true roots, the Worlds that, without them, would not have been able to create their own. After 100 years of ignorance and bliss, a Dark power shall awaken from one of the True Worlds, threatening to destroy not only the New Worlds, but the Worlds from which it came. Only eight children blessed with the power of the Crystals - and one blessed with the power of Darkness - can bring peace to the Worlds and reunite them, restoring Light to it's proper place. The Chosen are coming..._

* * *

A soft swish told Andy that the wind was coming from the north. Like always, of course. Andy just couldn't get enough of trying to guess from where the wind blew. He looked around, taking in the lovely scenery: red, orange and yellow leaves fresh off the trees, scattered on the ground, some still in the wind. 

A voice called out to him, "Andy, what are you doing? School's gonna start soon!"

Turning on his heel, Andy saw his best friend Rod waving to him a few yards away. Straightening his backpack, he ran to his buddy.

"Sorry, man," Andy gasped when he finally caught up. "It just looks real nice around here nowadays."

Rod nodded. "I bet it does, man, I bet it does."

Andy couldn't help but laugh. His friend wasn't colorblind, but his odd sense of matching colors drove others to believe he was. Andy had once doubted it himself, leading him to picking up leaves and flowers and demanding that Rod name them.

The school was in sight. Schoolkids were running to and fro, trying to get to class on time while still keeping up with the latest gossip. Some people stuck out to Andy, like Manny, his staid-as-a-statue friend, and Roland, the "hyper midget kid." The other dozens of restless teens blended in with each other, being unknown to Andy and Rod. Jogging to join in the throng, Andy and Rod got shoved and pushed as bigger, meaner kids made their way through the crowd.

"Another day, another set of bruises," Rod commented as the school bully shoved him into a passing student.

As the shocked student skittered off, Rod regained his balance and trotted back to Andy. They finally made it pass the school's main doors.

"See ya," they said in unison, then quickly went their separate ways.

Andy's locker was on the left wing of the school, while Rod's was on the right. As Andy neared his locker, the school bully strode up to him.

"Well lookit, it's Andy!" he said in his gruff voice. Andy didn't know the bully's name, but he was easy to spot in a crowd: he was very fat and very tall. His hair was in a wannabe-moehawk style; it looked more like the end of a broom than the rock-esque hairstyle it should.

"Hey, lookit, you think you could open up your locker for me?" It wasn't really a question, it was a _demand_.

Andy knew it wasn't smart to question the bully, so he went up to his locker, turned the dial, and opened it.

"Lookit, thanks!"

"_Oomph_!"

Andy felt a sting, heard a loud _clank_, and saw blackness. Blackness, all except for the tiny lines of light coming from outside his locker.

The bell rang, and the bully's laughter died off as he went on to class.

_Dammit!_ thought Andy. _Now what do I do?_

He tried hitting the door, pressing the lock, but to no avail. He was stuck. He would just have to wait until an administrator came by and ask for his or her help.

Leaning against the dark wall, he felt something in his pocket. He took it out, and saw that it was something he never remembered having. It was a golden pendant, and it glowed a brilliant yellow light.

_Wow_, he thought. _Anyone passsing outside would be able to see this..._

Just as he was about to put it back into his pocket, he felt the most uncomfortable thing he had ever felt: he felt as though he were shrinking, shrinking, as if his head was being sucked down by gravity and his feet being lifted to the heavens, both soon to collide. As he gasped for air, he clutched the pendant to his chest, and as soon as it began, it ended.

Andy was lying face-down on damp grass. He sniffed in the morning scent, not wondering what had happened. He got up and dusted himself off. Looking around he noticed a giant - was that a _sword_? If it was, it was certainly the biggest one he had ever seen. He walked slowly up to it and wrapped his hands around the handle. Using all his strength, he pulled up, but didn't move the sword a single milimeter.

_What the hell? This sword's so heavy!_

After further inspection he realized that it _had_ to be heavy - it certainly wasn't hollow. Then he saw two holes in it. They certainly wouldn't effect the wight of it: they were only big enough for his thumb to go through.

He looked around and saw nothing else of interest, and suddenly realized that he wasn't where he was suppossed to be.

Then he heard footsteps.

Quickly he turned, just to see a man in a leather jacket and spiky blond hair walking up to him.

Andy looked around, trying to find a place to escape to. But he found none.

The stranger stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Are you Andy?" he said in a calm voice.

Andy's eyes widened but he didn't respond.

The man answered his own question. "Andy, you need to come with me."

Andy shook his head. He wouldn't let this stranger take him away.

The blond sighed. "I know this seems weird to you, but -"

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Andy demanded.

The man took out a black cell phone. "I need Squall to get over here...this kid would _never_ believe me..."

"Who's _Squall_? Who're _you_? Believe _what_?"

"Squall? I found 'im. ...yes, he's safe. ...no, I didn't tell him."

"Tell me _what_?! Grrr..."

Outraged, Andy reached for the giant sword, and after grasping it as firmly as he possibly could, and mustering up all his inner strength, he pulled it out of the ground as easily as if it had been a twig.

The stranger stopped, then told "Squall," "I think he knows now."

"What? What _happened_?" the man on the other line exclaimed.

The stranger jerked the phone away from his ear. "Not so loud, _retard_..._gosh_...anyways, I'll call you back."

As the man hung up, he turned to Andy. "You're a good kid, Andy. But you're _special_. I _really_ need you to come with me."

"No!" Andy exclaimed as the man came closer.

"I never thought I'd use this..." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a compact lens. As he held it up to Andy's face, he gasped and dropped the sword.

He didn't look like himself anymore. Instead, he was the exact replica of the stranger he had just met.


	2. Journeys

--Our hero isn't himself right now.--

"Dude...w-what _is_ this?!" Andy demanded of the stranger, whom his appearance mirrored.

The blond crossed his arms. "I won't tell you 'til you come with me."

_Well, at least he knows..._thought Andy. _But is he trustworthy?_ He looked the stranger over. _He looks pretty mean. But then again, I'm not one to talk..._

He felt at his clothes: leather. This guy dressed in style, but definently not _Andy's_ style - leather was quite uncomfortable for him.

_Augh! I wish I were home..._

School! Andy soon realized with horror that he'd get in a lot of trouble if he were to go back now. He wouldn't even look like himself, and he probably missed half the school day already. Unwillingly, he followed the blond through the forest. They didn't speak, though the walk was horribly long and boring, the forest air damp and thick and humid.

_Man, I can't breathe..._Andy thought, reaching for his jacket zipper. _It's just so damn hot!_

Andy's dragoman stopped in front of a large oak tree. Andy had an urge to yell at him, force him onward, when he noticed that the blond was doing something.

But...was he _writing_? On the _tree_? Why on earth was he writing on that tree? It made no sense to Andy, so he got closer and peered over the stranger's shoulder.

The stranger turned his head and noticed Andy. "What're you _doing_?" he asked coldly.

Andy was taken aback. "Uhh, just watching." Then he added quickly, "What're _you_ doing?"

The blond's eyes widened for a moment, as if he were afraid, and then quickly hid his work from view. "Oh, nothing. Nnothing at all."

He then pushed Andy forward and kept going.

_He stuttered_, Andy noticed. _There's something on that tree he doesn't want me to see._

Looking back, he saw the tree completely unguarded. He noticed some writing etched into it, but couldn't make out the letters from that distance. He looked ahead, and saw that the man had gone on without him.

_If I don't catch up, I'll get lost!_ Andy fretted. _But if I stay behind, I'll be able to see what he wrote. Is his privacy that important to me? Well, I will be able to see if he's a trustworthy person..._

Andy thought some more. _Well, not everything a person writes will reveal their entire personality._ He looked up. His guide was almost out of sight. Running fast enough to catch up, slow enough not to arouse suspicion, Andy trotted behind his guide. When he finally caught up, he caught his breath and gasped, "Hey mister...what's your _name_, anyway?"

The dragoman was silent for a second, then said simply, "Cloud."

From behind Cloud, there was a snort. He turned to see a red-faced version of himself, hands clamping his mouth shut.

"What?"

"Hh...C-Cloud? Are you..._ahuh_...are you _serious_?" Cloud could see a smile from behind Andy's hands.

"What's so _funny_?" he demanded.

Andy shook his head and inhaled. "Nothing. But where _I_ come from, we aren't anmed after..." He couldn't find a proper word.

Cloud sniffed cockily, turned swiftly, and continued onward.

"Why do I look like you?"

No answer.

"Aw, come _on_, Cloud! I'm coming with you aren't I?"

Still no response.

Andy shook his head. What a _jerk_! _I have every right to know what's going on with me._ He stared at the back of Cloud's head. _Well, I was mean to him, too..._

"Hey, Cloud?"

"..."

"I'm sorry."

Cloud stopped. Without turning, he told him, "Look Andy, just shut up and follow me. Your questions will get answered when we get to the lab."

"_Lab_?" Andy asked aloud.

Cloud groaned. "Why me?" He continued walking.

* * *

After hours of twists and turns, the duo reached a large waterfall. White mist sprayed all around them and was a cool welcome after the very warm forest.

Cloud jumped in.

_I guess it's safe..._

So Andy jumped in after Cloud.


	3. A Tad Worrysome

"Hey Rod, you seen Andy?" Roland squeaked when the teacher turned to the chalkboard. 

"_Huh_, he was with me 'til we went to our lockers."

"Uwah!! _What if something's happened_?"

Roland had replied far too loudly. "Mr. Wizer, would you like to share your dilemma with the class?" the teacher asked smoothly.

Roland turned red as all eyes found a spot on him. "Err, well...you see, Mrs. Teacher, I was worried something would happen to your nice dress if...if you went outside today!"

Now the students turned to look at Mrs. Teacher's lovely red dress. But she shook her head. "I'm glad you like it, Mr. Wizer, but I've had it for quite some time now. I don't think anything too terrible will happen to it by venturing outside."

As Mrs. Teacher finished, the bell rang. Amongst the scraping of chairs on the floor and rustle of bags being lifted onto shoulders, Mrs. Teacher's voice rang out, "Mr. Wizer, Mr. Yll, may I see you for a moment?"

Rod and Roland gathered their things and stalked up to the front of the class where Mrs. Teacher was waiting, sitting behind her paper-laden desk. The school bully laughed mockingly at them as he passed.

Mrs. Teacher laced her fingers. "I know that you've never interrupted class before, and you two and your friend, Mr. Bell, are the top three students in my class. So what I wish to speak to you is not about your outburst today but about Mr. Bell's absence."

Roland looked sadly at his friend. "Well Mrs. Teacher," Rod began, "That's kind of what Roland and I were talking about."

"I see." she replied. She stood from her desk. "So you were worried if something happened to him. Do you know what's happened to him?"

"No," Rod shook his head. "Actually, he was with me this morning."

Mrs. Teacher sighed. "Mr. Wizer disrupting class and Mr. Bell skipping." She looked at the two. "I'll give you a pass. I think something's up today and I want you two to find your friend."

Rod and Roland looked at each other quizzically as Mrs. Teacher turned to make out some passes.

* * *

Andy gasped as he reached the surface. He found himself in a cavern filled with the most daunting equipment he had ever seen. 

The cavern walls were bare and slightly dripping, and all around were metal instruments that Andy wouldn't have even imagined to have found in a mad scientist's lab.

"You coming out or what?"

Andy jerked his head and saw Cloud walking toward a hole in the strange "lab." Andy swam to the edge and lifted himself up. As he straightened himself up, Cloud stopped and turned. He crossed his arms and waited patiently.

Andy caught up to him. "Thanks."

"... ...for what?" Cloud began to move onwards.

"For waiting for me." Andy followed suit.

Cloud looked at him quizzically, but didn't stop. "You're an odd fellow."

"Um, thanks."

As they continued deeper into the cavern, it got darker and hotter. After a walk that seemed longer than the one through the forest, Andy could take it no longer.

"Gah!! It's _so_ - _damn_ - _hot!!_" He unzipped his outfit all the way. "How can you _take_ it?"

Cloud answered cooly, "I'm used to it." Cloud stepped a little ahead and pointed down, deeper into the caves. "There's a resting point a little farther up - that's where we're headed."

Andy stepped forward and squinted. He shook his head, "I don't see anything. It's almost pitch-black!"

Cloud nodded. "I've been here many times. I know these paths well, and I can assure you we're very close."

As Cloud was about to move forward again, Andy asked, "You said we were going to a lab. Wasn't that a lab back there? Are you telling me the 'rest stop' is the laboratory?"

"You'll see."

Andy sighed in defeat and began to follow Cloud once more. No matter how frsutrated he was with his dragoman, he had no choice but to follow him.


End file.
